1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device, a circuit board, a liquid reservoir, a system and the like.
2. Related Art
Ink cartridges (liquid reservoirs) used for printers each employing an ink jet method are sometimes provided with storage devices. Such a storage device stores therein various kinds of information, such as a color of ink and an amount of consumed ink. Pieces of data relating to the amount of consumed ink are transmitted from a printer body (a host apparatus) to the storage device, and are written into nonvolatile memory modules or the like included in the storage device. Meanwhile, in general, such an ink cartridge is structured to be replaceable, and thus, has a high probability of occurrence of any loose contact in electrical contact portions thereof. Furthermore, occurrence of any communication error due to the loose contact is likely to cause writing of erroneous data thereinto.
Regarding such a problem described above, in WO 2006/129779, a method for prevention of writing data having a value contrary to an increasing or decreasing characteristic of the data to be written has been disclosed. However, this method has some disadvantages, such as a disadvantage in that, after a significantly large value (or a significantly small value) has been written owing to any memory error or the like, it is difficult to write correct data during a next access to the storage device.